1:6 - Afternoon - Ike
Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:16 AM Ethan is walking around the school ground, he's judggling some soft multicolored balls in his hands. He's wearing a black tanktop with 'Game Over' written over it and dead marios. His cybernetic arm is visible although painted to match his skin color. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:18 AM Ike is exploring the school grounds, enjoying a quiet reprieve from the active household now that it's their first Saturday. They have their tablet with them in case they get lost but they're not too worried about needing it. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:20 AM Ethan, not watching the ground slips on a crack and accidentally tosses a ball right onto Ike. "Sorry!" He says, his voice has a slight hint of received pronunciation. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:22 AM Ike catches the ball on instinct and blinks at Ethan. "That's okay," they say, holding the ball out to them. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:23 AM Ethan picks it up. "Thanks, I'm Ethan." He says with a smile. Ethan is obviously goth with dark eyeliner. He's been on T for a few years and passes well. THeir cyber arm has a sleeve 'tattoo' of white mandala flowers. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:26 AM "I'm Ike," they reply with an awkward wave. They study the 'tattoo' "That's cool." "Sorry, I'm staring. I've never seen a mandala tattoo in person," they murmur.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:29 AM "Thanks, friend of mine drew it." Ethan says. "That accent, is definitely not American." He smirks. "I'm from Camden." "And no need to apologize." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:32 AM "I'm dutch," Ike explains. "I'm not very good at hiding my accent..." "the flower is pretty, your friend is a good artist" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:33 AM "I'm sure Mo would appreciate the compliment." Ethan says. "The advantage of having a cyber arm is that you don't need parents permission to get it tattooed." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:35 AM "Oh," they say, surprised. They think about asking further questions about the cybernetic but stop themselves, knowing that would be rude. "What brings you outside so early on a Saturday?" Ike doesn't usually see others awake and about this early. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:36 AM "Just taking a stroll, exploring the school grounds and staying away from mirror for a little peace." Ethan says. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:37 AM "Mirror?" Ike asks, frowning Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:39 AM "It's a long, weird, and complicated story." Ethan chuckles nervously and scratches his neck. "Let's just say part of my abilities involve an entity living within mirrors and we have some disagreement." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:41 AM "Oh, wow," they murmured. "I'm new and this is my first week so I don't really know what's here," they admitted. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:42 AM "Me neither!" Ethan says. "I was too busy being a nerd to explore." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:43 AM Ike chuckles. "I'm a history nerd, what do you geek over?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:44 AM "Urban legends, local history." Ethan says. "I like to think of myself as an urban explorer." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:46 AM Ike grins. "I've explored a few old buildings back home but I haven't seen much in the way of that here - what urban legends are there to tell here?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:50 AM "They say that on new moons one can see the ghost of a sailor's wife can be seen waiting for her love foot of the old lighthouse, that the Monastery up on Blue Mountain's slopes is haunted by demons who make people crazy. That when the mists are up the wreck of FV Margarrett can be seen sailing in the mist." Ethan says with a smile. "I locked myself in the Library, this island is full of stories." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:52 AM Ike listened attentively, making interested noises as they do. They think to themselves for a moment before speaking. "Wanna go check out the monastery and see if there really are demons?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:53 AM "Well, I'd love to look at the monastery, although I have had plenty of fiendish encounters already." He laughs.(edited) Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:55 AM "Sounds like a good story to tell on the way there," Ike grins. "Oh, I'm non-binary, they/them pronouns." they quickly added. Mentally hoping they weren't going to get a bad reaction. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:56 AM Ethan smiles. "I don't usually say so to people I just met, but this school seems quite queer." He chuckles. "I'm trans, three years on T works miracle." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:57 AM Ike's mouth drops open a little. "I'm jealous. I'd like to start T but my mother would never forgive me if I did." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:00 AM "I'm sorry to hear that." Ethan says. "Maybe my parents can adopt you. In addition to my biological brother and sister, I have two adoptive siblings, I'm sure they wouldn't mind more." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:04 AM Ike laughs. "I appreciate the offer but I'm hoping the distance with me being here and them being in Netherlands will give my parents the time they need to come to terms with it. Failing that I'll just live with my Uncle Niels permanently." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:04 AM "I assume he's less of an arse?" Ethan says. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:05 AM "Yeah, he's great. He also has powers so he helped me out when things started going crazy" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:08 AM "I'm glad you have someone who support you. If you are interested in HRT, you should check with the doc, the pamphlets in my dorm says they offer it free and without gatekeeping." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:09 AM "Really? Maybe I'll make an appointment. I've met her already, one of my housemates had a nasty run in with Rook." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:10 AM "Yeah, you should check it out. But for now, what do you say we look at the Student rec center? I heard that's where they all all the clubs." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:12 AM "Good idea. I meant to look into the clubs but there are so many," Ike laughed Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:15 AM "Let's go?" Ethan proposes. He starts juggling again. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:16 AM "Sure," Ike says, following Ethan Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:18 AM "Don't mind the juggling, Doc made me start after I got the arm and now I can't stop. I can do up to nine balls pretty well." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:20 AM "Wanna see a neat trick?" they offered Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:20 AM "Always!" Ethan grins. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:22 AM "throw me one of the balls," they said, putting one hand behind the other to catch. When Ethan throws the ball Ike let's it phase through one hand to be caught by the second. They grin. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:25 AM "Pfff, cheater." Ethan says, mockingly. "If we're using powers, then check out what I can do!" Ethan makes a little clap of his hand for show and then a swarm of bees come over, they form the word 'IKE' in the air. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:25 AM Ikes lips parted. "That is equal parts cool and terrifying" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:28 AM Ethan laughs. "Jack— he's the mirror buddy— definitely wants me to go for terrifying." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:29 AM "Well, you can tell him you're managing that. I don't know many people that don't find bugs creepy." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:30 AM "He wants me to use maggots to eat people's eyes, fill their lungs with spider webs or lay flesh eating larva within their skin." Ethan says. "He doesn't know the meaning of restaints." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:30 AM "remind me to never get on either of your bad sides," they murmured Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:31 AM "I'm harmless as a teddybear, I swear." Ethan says with a laugh. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:32 AM "Uh-huh," Ike says, not believing him in the slightest. (they reach the rec centre and find the history club and nerd out?) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:33 AM (Sure) (Skip?) Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:34 AM (sure) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:35 AM "You know, that was fun, but there's not quite the perfect club." Ethan says when they get out of the open door meeting to the history club. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:35 AM "Which club were you thinking about?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:37 AM "Exploration." Ethan says with a grin. "Visit all the forbidden and forgotten places." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:37 AM "That sounds fun, is that a club that already exists or are we making a new one?" they laugh Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:39 AM "We'd have to make a new one." Ethan says. "Let's go check how?" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:39 AM "Yes!" they reply, excited. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:41 AM They look around and find club registration forms. "Let's see..." Ethan quickly reads through the form. "We need at least five students interested, one person to serve as president and we'd have to fill in requisition demand for rooms or equipment we use to be accepted by the facility." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:44 AM "Well, luckily there are a hall full of students wondering around looking for a club to join. I can also ask around in my house." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:45 AM "Would you mind if I register myself as president?" Ethan asks. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:47 AM "Go for it. I can probably be the treasurer if we ever need one," they suggested. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:48 AM Ethan nods and fills in the sheet. "Well, first member why don't you sign here." He smiles and hands the form to Ike. "We better write the activities summary before we start recruiting." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:50 AM "Explore all the mysteries of Priest Island - with health and safety totally in mind." Ike added the last part quickly. "Don't want to be told no for not covering that base." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:52 AM Ethan writes it down. "Let's add 'Develop mobility skills in unconventional terrain and environemental awareness, and learn how to survey a location.' They always like when we have something educative." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:53 AM "Good idea! How about 'and log interesting findings for future students'?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:55 AM "Good idea." Ethan says. "We don't need a locale, equipment; ropes, piton, artificial light sources, chalk, paint, camera. GPS, satelite phone..." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:56 AM "All we need is a designated meet up point, maybe by the Fountain?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:56 AM "Can do." Ethan answers. "That seems about it." "Hopefully we'll find some fellow nerds who like going to old places." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 10:57 AM "yes," ike replies, jumping on their tippy toes for a moment in excitement Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:05 AM Ethan smiles. "And now to get signatures!" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:06 AM (they both run around speaking to people until they get the signatures? skip ahead to Harley? x3) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:06 AM (Sure!) (You play Harley, you've written them more than me XD) "Hi, we're making a new club dedicated to exploring the island's harder to reach places." Ethan says. "We need signature showing interest to be able to register the club." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:10 AM Harley looks both of them up and down. "Interest? You've got mine alright. What sort of hard to reach places are we talking about?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:12 AM "Old forgotten, abbandoned places mostly. We might also explore New York, I've heard they offer free trips and the underground always facinated me, just got to be careful with Trogs." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:14 AM "Trapped in a confined space with you two? Sounds like a good time," Harley replied, sending Ike a wink, who immediately blushes. "Where do I sign up?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:14 AM Ethan looks at Ike for a moment. "Here?" He offers the pad with the form. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:16 AM Harley scribbles their name and signature. "I also wrote my number if either of you want to call me." Ike blushes more. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:17 AM "Harley?" Ethan says reading the scribble. Ethan seems calmer, maybe. "Shut up jack..." He mumbles, glaring sideway at a reflective window. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:18 AM "Shall we head back outside? to avoid mirrors," Ike suggests. The blush dying down now that Harley had left.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:19 AM "Yes, eh, yes. Definitely yes." Ethan says. Ethan leads the way out and walks a bit away from everyone before screaming a little. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:20 AM Ike jumps, their eyes widening. "Are you okay?" they ask, worried Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:21 AM "Yes, just... That was flirting right?" Ethan asks. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:21 AM "Pretty sure it was," ike replies, blushing again. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:22 AM Ethan sits down on the grass. "I kind of panicked and went on automatic." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:22 AM "Do you want us to get someone else instead to sign up?" Ike asks, sitting down next to him Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:23 AM "No, no, it's fine, I just got startled... " Ethan says. "He- eh, she, eh, I have no idea what Harley is... I'll go for they until I know— They just got me surprised is all." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:24 AM "They were pretty forward about it," Ike agrees. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:24 AM "I'm probably lame... But I never got flirted with..." Ethan says, looking away.(edited) Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:25 AM "I've never really been flirted with either. I don't really count the guy my parents arranged my engagement with," they chuckled. "If it made you uncomfortable I can call the number and ask them not to flirt with you again?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:26 AM "No, it's okay, just unexpected... Harley's not bad, if slightly confusing...?" Ethan voices that last thing almost like a question. Ethan lies down. "My friends at home are lesbians or ace... And with everyone else, i'm the weird nerd-goth... A Noth? A Gerd?"(edited) Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:31 AM "Harley looks pretty gothy to me. I didn't really fit in at all back home. I had one friend who was bi and that was it. The rest of my 'friends' were the type who would make un PC jokes for kicks, so I always felt out of place there." "Sorry, I'm rambling. I do that a lot." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:32 AM "First, ew. Second, it's fine, Ramble away." Ethan says.(edited) Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:38 AM "Gerd is kinda a cute nickname, you should totally use it," Ike said, trying to distract him.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:40 AM "I'm a huge gerd." Ethan says, laughing. "And what are you?" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:40 AM Ike contemplated the question for a moment. "Probably one of the few people who can walk through walls and would never use the power to be a perv?" they joked. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:43 AM "Great power and great responsibility?" Ethan jokes. "My powers aren't exactly pervy, but they have one cool use." He grins and gets up. "Want me to show you, we need to go to the beach first." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:44 AM "Okay. Unfortunately my friend with the wings isn't about so we'll have to walk." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:44 AM "Friend with wings?" Ethan arches a brow as he starts walking. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:45 AM "Michelle. We're in the same house. She was the first friend I made when I got here. She's really cheerful so it's hard not to enjoy her company." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:46 AM "Sounds nice. Danny and Samara from my house seem pretty cool. I bonded with the latter since we've both got chrome." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:49 AM "How did it happen? If you don't mind me asking." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:51 AM "Car accident, some drunk wanker thought raced a red." Ethan says. "I was eight, sleeping in the back seat." He says as they reach the beach. "I don't remember much before the accident." He sits down on the sand. "Come to papa!" He says with a grin. Nothing happens it seems... Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:52 AM Ike cocks an eyebrow. "What are we waiting for?" They kneel down next to him on the sand Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:53 AM "Just give them a minute..." Ethan says. After a little waiting two huge lobsters come out of the ocean and go right into Ethan's hand staying there docilely. "Want dinner?" He asks with a grin. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:53 AM "Wow," Ike says. "I do know how to make a campfire, although I don't have any herbs with me." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:54 AM "I think we can go to a home?" Ethan proposes. "Do you cook?" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:55 AM "Some, mostly outdoors style since I went camping with my uncle a lot." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:56 AM "I do some cooking, although not much outdoors, my parents are city people." Ethan says. "But yeah, I can control any arthropod around me." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 11:59 AM "That is really cool. Except for the bug part," Ike says, shuddering slightly. "You can freak out enemies with it though" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 12:00 PM "Totally— Shut up Jack." Ethan says, glaring at the water.(edited) Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:02 PM "What did he say?" Ike asked, curious Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 12:24 PM "A preemptive kill strike is more efficient than attempting to terrorize my enemies." Ethan sighs. "Any reflection and he comes out, doing my eyeliner is hell." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 12:25 PM "Ah. I can't help out all the time but if I'm free I could always come over and help with the eyeliner?" they suggested Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 12:27 PM "I wouldn't mind having you over." Ethan says with a smile, he even blushes a little. "Class 5's house isn't far, why don't we go make ourself some dinner?" Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Ethan Roleplay Category:Ike Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Sir Calix Roleplay